


Prom Night

by LysaRaine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Death, All Human, All sorts of fucked up shit happens till she gets it, Bonnie gets revenge on Kai, Bonnie just wants her crown dammit, Bonnie possesses Hope, Cheating, F/M, Hope is dating Landon, Hope tries to seduce Kai, Landon is Kai's illegitimate son, Possession, Prom Queen, Revenge, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, While possessed by Bonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysaRaine/pseuds/LysaRaine
Summary: At Mystic Falls High School's 1994 prom, Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are the power couple. Then he discovers Bonnie'd been cheating on him, so he decides to pull a prank on her that goes horribly wrong and results in her death. Thirty years later, Kai's the principal of the school and Bonnie's decided to come back to make Kai's life hell by getting to his son, Landon and Landon's girlfriend, Hope.This story is based on the 80's horror prom movie Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II.





	1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Mystic Falls High School**  
**Prom Night 1994**

The doors of the church opened and Bonnie Bennett walked inside wearing her prom dress, styled after Buffy’s from the movie Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only hers was a pretty spring-time shade of green. She walks up to the altar and kneeling for a moment, giving the sign of the cross before going into the confessional.

“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. It has been three months since my last confession.”

As she speaks, she quietly takes out her lipstick.

“I’ve disobeyed my parents, many times. I’ve taken the Lord’s name in vain, many times. I’ve been sexually active with boys at my school. Many boys, many times.”

While she confesses, she writes on the wall of the confessional:

_For a good time, call Bonnie Bennett_

“My child, these are great sins,” the priest says to her, astonished at her confessions. “You must prepare yourself for the consequences.”

“Father, there’s one more thing.”

“What is it, my poor child?”

“I loved every minute of it!” Bonnie said as she touches up her lipstick, smirking and blowing him a kiss.

  
*****************************

Bonnie dances at the prom with her boyfriend, Kai Parker, having a blast till she needed to stop to catch her breath, patting him on the shoulder and nodding to their table, both of them walking over and sitting down as Kai holds his hand out, Bonnie putting her hand in his.

“Thanks for the ring, Kai! It’s awesome!”

Kai smiles at her and nods. “You look really beautiful tonight, Bon!”

She smiles at him. “Kai, could you get me a glass of punch please?”

“Sure! Don’t go away!” He says as he gets up and winks at her.

“I won’t!” She mumbles as he walks away, turning and looking at Matt Donovan, who sees her glancing at him and walking backstage.

Kai walks over to the punchbowl and pours Bonnie and himself a cup and walks back over to the table to see Bonnie gone, looking around for her when Tyler Lockwood comes up to him.

“Hey, Parker! Awesome prom, huh?”

Kai nods as he keeps looking for Bonnie. “Yeah! Have you seen Bonnie?”

Tyler looks at him, nodding toward the backstage area. “She went backstage with Donovan. Hey, when’d you two break up, anyway?”

“We didn’t!” Kai said as he gives Tyler the cups and charges for the backstage area as Tyler stands there mumbling and chuckling.

“Matt Donovan strikes again!”

Kai walks backstage, watching Bonnie with Matt, listening in to their conversation as they make out heavily.

“What do you go out with that moron for anyway?”

Chuckling, Bonnie says, “Because he treats me right. His daddy’s rich. Rich enough to make Kai cool!”

Matt smirks and asks, “Why do you go out with me?”

“Cause it’s a big, free country!” Laughing as she moves her hand down to his crotch, grabbing him through his pants.

“Oh, God bless America!” Matt laughs.

Unable to take anymore, Kai walks out and confronts them.

“You bitch!”

Both Matt and Bonnie look up at Kai, Bonnie standing up as she looks at him. “Be cool, Kai! We weren’t doing anything!”

Matt stands up next to her, grabbing her ass. “Oh, speak for yourself!”

Kai shakes his head. “We’ve been together for a year and we never went this far!”  
Matt looks at Kai. “Aww, poor Kai! Looks like this is as close as you’re gonna get!”

Bonnie tries to prevent a fight by dragging Matt off with her, going back out, getting some punch with him, smiling, both of them tapping their cups together and saying, “Cheers!”

Kai walks out and goes up to Bonnie. “You came with me!”

Bonnie pulls her arm away from him, getting aggravated. “It’s not who you come with. It’s who takes you home. Scram!” She smiles as she throws her punch on his shirt, taking Matt’s hand and walking off and saying to Kai, “See you later, alligator!”

*****************************

Kai stands in the bathroom, trying to clean his shirt off as much as he can, Tyler and another classmate, Jeremy Gilbert, were making a stinkbomb, seeing Jeremy walk out for a moment before coming back in.

“Dude, the principal’s coming!”

Tyler goes into a panic. “Damn, hide the stinkbomb! Put it in the trash! Nobody’ll look in there!”

Kai shook his head as he watches them run around crazy before they walk out just as the principal walked in and looked at Kai.

“Enjoying the prom?”

Sighing as he shakes his head. “Not much. You?”

He shakes his head as well. “Music’s too loud. This grunge crap will never last!”  
Kai watches him walk out and then looks down in the trash can, an idea for revenge comes to him, reaching in and getting out the stinkbomb and hiding it in his jacket pocket as he goes back out to wait for them to announce prom queen.

When he saw Caroline Forbes come up to the mic, he knew it was time, excusing himself and going backstage, he waits to hear who wins prom queen, looking over and seeing where he and Bonnie had carved their initials in the wood there, the pain of rejection hitting him hard now.

“Okay, it’s time to announce the prom queen for 1994 Mystic Falls High School! The winner is...” She turns to look at Tyler, smiling. “Drum roll please!” Tyler does what she asks as she smiles and turns back to the microphone. “Bonnie Bennett!”

Bonnie stands up and lets out a scream, hugging Matt as she walks down the aisle made by the students there, walking up to the stage, hugging Caroline as Elena Gilbert gets the flowers for her.

Kai sees this chance and climbs up onto the scaffolding and walks across till he’s right above where Bonnie will be.

Caroline walks over to the cape while Elena gives Bonnie the flowers.

Smiling wide, Bonnie looks at Caroline and quietly says, “Never mind with the stupid cape, Care! I want that crown!”

Caroline chuckles as she walks back to put the cape back down while Elena holds up the crown, showing it to everyone while Bonnie looks back out at everyone, waiting for her shining moment.

Meanwhile, Kai takes out a lighter and lights the stinkbomb, watching Bonnie having fun, smiling and waving at everyone, then throwing down the stinkbomb, watching it land about a foot away from her, then rolling under her dress, catching it on fire.

Bonnie lets out a scream, dropping the flowers and running around the stage in a panic.

Kai, who’s eyes were wide at his botched prank calls out. “Somebody help her!”  
Elena drops the crown as she moves over to Caroline while Bonnie looks out at everyone. “Help! Help!” Then she collapses onto her hands and knees.

Kai calls out for her. “Bonnie! Somebody help her!”

Bonnie looks up and sees Kai up on the scaffold, seeing him look like he was on the verge of tears, putting two and two together, realizing he’d done this, giving him a mixed look of confusion, shock, fear and rage.

Suddenly, the principal comes in with a fire extinguisher, putting out the fire, but it was too late. Bonnie was gone.

  
*****************************

The next few days, every student at the prom were questioned by police, including Matt and Kai. Sheriff Forbes knew Kai and knew his family and took pity on him, knowing he had no intentions of harming Bonnie, so she chalked it all up as a pure accident and no one was charged with Bonnie’s death.

Kai went to the funeral and was surprised that Bonnie’s parents came up to him after it was over. Her mother, Abby, even hugged him.

“I know you’re responsible for Bonnie’s death, Kai. But I also know you’re not a cold-hearted person. Rudy and I both know that this was not your fault. You had no desire to see this happen to her.”

Nodding, Kai answered, “Thank you, Abby. I wish I could just take it back. I’d really give anything to be able to do that.”

Not able to stand it anymore, he turned and walked away, seeing Matt glaring at him, giving Matt a death stare, putting this all on him as this wouldn’t have happened if the big, dumb jock hadn’t tried taking his girlfriend away from him.

The two stayed away from each other after that, not even so much as saying hi to each other in the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! How could I kill Bonnie Bennett! But don't worry! She's gone but refuses to be forgotten! She will be back and she will wreak havoc all over Mystic Falls and make Kai's life hell! Patience!


	2. The Release of Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mystic Falls High School's 1994 prom, Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are the power couple. Then he discovers Bonnie'd been cheating on him, so he decides to pull a prank on her that goes horribly wrong and results in her death. Thirty years later, Kai's the principal of the school and Bonnie's decided to come back to make Kai's life hell by getting to his son, Landon and Landon's girlfriend, Hope.
> 
> This story is based on the 80's horror prom movie Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II.

**Thirty Years Later**  
** Spring, 2024**

Hope Mikaelson stands in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, sighing as she snaps out of her thoughts and gets dressed, going downstairs to have breakfast with her parents, Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall.

As they sit there, Hope works up the courage to talk to her parents about something she’d been thinking about lately.

“I’ll be late after school today. I’m gonna go to the mall to buy a new dress for the prom.”

Hayley looks at Klaus, then Hope. “What’s wrong with that pretty black dress you wore to your Junior prom?”

“Nothing, it’s just…it’s the senior prom, mom.”

Klaus smiles at his daughter and nods as he glances over to Hayley. “Only happens once.”

Hayley nods and looks at her. “I guess you’re still going with Landon Kirby. Will he be getting a sidecar for his motorcycle or will you be taking the bus?”

Hope gives her mother a hurt look, then Klaus speaks up. “How much do you think you’ll need?”

Hayley looks at him, then back to Hope. “Look, I’d love to let you get yourself a new dress, but money’s tight right now, Hope. Regardless what your dad says. Your black one will have to be good enough. I’m sorry, baby girl.”

Hope sighs and nods, looking down as she starts to eat again, suddenly hearing Landon outside, smiling and getting up, hugging her parents.

“Bye, dad! Bye, mom!”

Waiting for her to walk out, then sighing and shaking her head. “Some punk on a motorcycle and she jumps for him!”

Klaus looks at her and raises his brows. “Young love. Or have you forgotten what that was like?”

She looks at him, avoiding his question.

He shakes his head and shrugging. “I guess you have.”

*****************************

She then runs out and grabs her helmet from the back of Landon’s motorcycle.

“Morning, prom queen!”

She widens her eyes, smiling. “Shh!”

“Hey, your mom’s gonna find out when you win!”

“I’m only nominated! I’m not the winner!”

He smiles at her, shrugging. “Not yet.”

She leans in and gives him a kiss before getting on and wrapping her arms around him as he takes off, going to the Mystic Grill, sitting in their favorite booth, both of them getting a coffee.

“I got my tux.”

Sighing Hope replies, “I got my black dress.”

Looking at her, he sighs. “What was her reason?”

Shrugging, she shakes her head. “Money’s tight. Dad was willing to lend me some, but she wasn’t having it.”

The waitress comes around, refilling their cups and Hope pours some cream in hers while Landon grabs the sugar, pouring an unbelievable amount in there. Hope notices.

“That stuff will kill you!”

He looks at her and smirks. “Really?”

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes as he puts the sugar down, taking another drink of her coffee. Landon then takes out a small box, giving it to her.

“What’s this?”

He smiles as he looks at her. “Open it.”

She opens it and sees a necklace with a charm of a heart that said LANDON + HOPE across it. She smiles wide as she looks at it.

“Landon, it’s beautiful! I love it! Thank you! My mother will go insane when she sees it!”

She leans in and kisses him just as the waitress comes up, asking if they need more refills, making Hope jump slightly. “Oh, no, thank you.”

They watch as the waitress lays the bill on the table and walks away before Hope turns back to Landon. “I love you.”

He leans in, giving her a quick kiss. “I love you, too. Now let’s get to school so you can show that off to everyone else!”

*****************************

Sitting in class, Hope and one of her two best friends, Lizzie Saltzman, whisper to each other while one of their classmates, Roman Sienna, is talking about his science experiment.

“Lizzie, he likes you! It is so obvious!”

Lizzie smiles at Hope and shakes her head. “Forget it! He’s a jerk! He dresses like a wino!”

Hope tries to cover up a laugh into her hand as Roman continues. “Well, you can’t go alone! It’s the senior prom!”

Roman keeps going and finally gets to the conclusion, only for his experiment to fail miserably, earning a laugh from the whole class. The teacher tries to get the class to settle down, Lizzie and Hope start talking again.

“I can’t believe this! I’m eighteen! I’m stunningly good-looking! The prom’s like a week away and I don’t have a date!”

Suddenly, Lizzie feels a tap on her back and turns to see one of their classmates, Rafael Waithe, looking at her.

“Excuse me, Lizzie? Can I speak to you after school?”

Lizzie gives him a look and lets out a sigh, rolling her eyes. “Get lost, asshole!” She then turns back around to Hope. “So why don’t guys ask me out?”

Hope sits there and looks at her with her brows raised.

*****************************

Landon walks down the hall toward the principal’s office, going inside and seeing him hold up a finger as if to ask him to hold on. Landon just sits in one of the chairs, looking at the nameplate on the desk with the name Kai Parker across it and Principal underneath it, sighing as he wonders what this was all about.

Kai finishes a phone call, then looks at Landon, throwing him an apple. “You forgot breakfast, bud!”

Nodding, he catches the apple. “Morning!”

Kai looks at his son and raises his brows. “What am I gonna have to do? Hire a nanny when you go to college to make sure you eat?”

Landon looks down and gets nervous. “Hey, dad? About college.”

Before he could get anything else out, Kai smiles and leans forward.

“I’ve gone through your paperwork. I got you in a dorm on the north side!”

Sighing, Landon cuts in. “Dad, I’m not going to college. I’m gonna take a year, get a job, live my life.”

Kai looks up at him, tilting his head. “You serious?”

Nodding, Landon says, “Yeah. Yeah, I am, dad.”

Standing up and walking to the window, Kai looks at him disappointed. “All of a sudden you think you’re mature enough to make decisions that are gonna affect the rest of your life?”

Landon chuckles. “Shit, dad, I’ve been going to school for a hundred years!”

Kai walks back over to his desk, shaking his head. “This worries me, Landon.”

“What are you worried about?”

“I’m worried you’re gonna throw away your whole future.”

Shrugging and chuckling, Landon says, “I’m not gonna throw it away, dad! I’m just gonna juggle it for a while!”

Seeing Kai let out a nervous chuckle, he then takes a bite out of the apple, getting up and heading for the door. “Look, I gotta go back to class.”

He opens the door and starts to walk out as Kai calls out to him. “Try not to forget to eat lunch!”

*****************************

Hope walks down the hallway with Lizzie’s twin sister, Josie, joking and laughing with her about prom dresses.

“It’s unreal she won’t let me buy a new one! That ugly black dress makes me sick!”

Josie laughs as she walks along with her and nods as Hope continues.

“So, what are you gonna wear?”

She shrugs and smiles. “I don’t know yet. I thought I’d take a look at some old costumes in the prop room, though.”

Hope’s eyes light up. “Yeah!”

Josie nods and adds, “That way, when I get back from the doctor’s, I can make something really wild!”

They both laugh, then Hope asks, “So, what are you going to the doctor’s for anyway? You okay?”

Brushing it off, Josie nods and smiles. “Of course I’m alright! It’s nothing serious! It’s just some dumb check-up! Mom and dad make me and Lizzie go every year. See ya!”

Chuckling, Hope nods. “Okay, see ya!”

Josie gets to the door and turns to look at Hope, who was walking away. “Hope?”

Hope turns to look at her, her brows raised. Josie chickens out on what she was about to say, instead she smiles and waves. “See you later!” She then walks out the door and leaves.

Hope stands there looking confused before walking off. She suddenly hears Penelope Park at her locker talking to her friends.

“I have to tell you guys about my dress! It’s awesome! It’s totally awesome! It’s sort of latin! And it’s red with a black design all over it! It’s really low-cut!”

Hope walks by, hating Penelope with a passion, wanting to punch her just because of the sound of her voice. Penelope saw her and smirked.

“And the lady who sold it to me said it was similar to the dress that Jennifer Lopez wore to an awards show back in 2001!”

When Hope walked past and shook her head, Penelope burst out laughing. “I am gonna look so hot!”

Hope then walks down to the prop room, feeling creeped out, but brushing it off as she looks around at some old costumes and dresses, coming across this really beautiful red sequined one, taking it off the rack and going over to a mirror and holding it up against her, smiling wide, loving it and deciding to keep it. She continues walking around and comes across an old trunk, feeling somehow drawn to it. She puts down the dress and turns on a light, trying to open the trunk, having a hard time doing so she grabs a prop that looked like a sword and uses it to pry open the trunk, seeing it fly open, causing her to jump back.

*****************************

In his office, Kai suddenly hears what sounds like glass breaking. Standing up, he looks around and sees that the glass over his class picture was shattered, walking over to it, seeing it broke right over Bonnie’s face, reaching out to touch it but pulling his hand back before he did, looking down, reliving that night again, shaking his head.

*****************************

What neither of them knew was that Hope had unintentionally released the spirit of Bonnie Bennett, who remained with her crown all this time and Hope opening the trunk freed her.

  
*****************************

Hope’s looking at everything in the trunk, taking out the sash for the prom queen of 1994, smiling as she looks at it, then putting it down and picking up the cape, looking it over and finally picking up the crown. Finally, she gathers all three and jumps when the trunk closes on its own, not realizing that Bonnie had closed it.

*****************************

Kai leaves the school and drives toward the church, pulling up but sitting in his car, seeing Matt Donovan standing on the steps of the church, looking at him for a moment before just taking off, not saying a word.

Matt, wondering what was wrong, just stood there, sighing. “Hello to you, too, Kai!”

*****************************

Hope, Josie and Lizzie are in art class, Josie sculpting a hand out of clay as Hope comes up and talks to her.

“So, everything’s okay, right?”

Looking up at her, annoyed, Josie responds, “Yes!” She then sees she’s taken too much off the side of the hand. “Shit!”

Hope turns and walks back over to Lizzie, giving her a look as if to ask what was with Josie, Lizzie whispering to her. “She’s been like that since we left the doctor’s. I have no clue what’s going on.”

Hope nods as she and Lizzie go back to looking at the stuff she got from the trunk.

“They really wanna use this stuff for our prom?” Lizzie asked as she picked up the crown. “It’s really classy! Real glass!” She then picks up the cape and sighs. “Man, 1994 was not a good year for capes!”

Hope turns and looks at her. “Hey, wasn’t that the year the prom queen died in the fire?”

Lizzie looks up at her. “Nice touch, Hope! The last person who wore this stuff’s probably dead by now!”

Penelope comes over to get something and Lizzie glares at her, sarcastically saying, “Oh, I really hope you win, Penelope!”

Penelope sarcastically smiles at Lizzie and looks at the crown. “Well, you better clean that crap off if you expect me to wear it.”

Suddenly, Josie stands up and looks at them. “Who gives a shit?” Shaking her head as she walks out of the room.

Hope calls out to her as she leaves. “Josie?”

After class, Hope goes to the girls room and looks in her bag when she hears someone crying, walking over and seeing Josie sitting in the corner, walking over to her. “Hi!”

Josie looks up and keeps crying. “Hi.”

Hope walks over to her and sits next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Josie sighs and shakes her head.

“Josie, talk to me.”

After a few moments, Josie said, “There’s this guy and I really liked him, and I thought he really liked me. And I’ve been trying to call him, and he doesn’t answer and I keep texting him and he never texts me back.”

Hope lays her head on Josie’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “He sounds like a jerk! I mean, Josie, if he doesn’t get in contact with you…”

Josie nods. “Yeah, I guess I have some choices to make.”

“Well, if I were you, I would choose to forget about this guy.”

Nodding again, Josie continues. “Yeah, the problem is, though, he left me something to remember him by. I’m pregnant.”

Hope raises her head and looks at Josie in shock, not knowing what to say.

Josie breaks down again, looking at her. “What am I gonna do?”

Hope just sits and comforts her.

*****************************

After everyone went home, Josie stayed behind and was told to just lock up when she left, saying bye, then going back to the art room. She looks at the sash and then picks up the crown, looking at it and putting it down. She then picks up the cape and wraps it around herself, looking at herself in the mirror. Then she picks the crown back up, trying to take one of the jewels out of it, not able to do it. She then grabs a small tool out of a bucket sitting on the table, using it to get the jewel out.

*****************************

Just as it falls out of the crown, Bonnie kicks the door to the prop room open and flies through the hall, making papers on the bulletin board fly with her as if a gust of wind hit them as she rushes to the art room.

*****************************

Josie sees the jewel fall to the floor, getting on her hands and knees to find it when Bonnie turns on the stereo in the room. Suddenly, Josie hears music start on the CD player in the room, then noticing a big bag of shredded paper burst open just after Bonnie kicked it. She jumps back, freaking out. Then, Bonnie tightens the cape around Josie’s neck. Josie feels the cape being tied around her neck tightly, trying to claw at it to get it off as Bonnie drags her across the floor, literally kicking and screaming. Josie feels her back hit the wall and then feeling herself being picked up off the floor. Bonnie ties the cape around a light fixture, Josie looking up and seeing it, unable to do anything but hang there, kicking, in hopes the cape would come undone, but to no avail. After a couple minutes of kicking and clawing at the cape, she loses consciousness and dies. Bonnie then takes her down and throws her out the window, into the front lawn of the school.

Bonnie then puts the cape nicely back on the table and places the jewel back into the crown.

*****************************

Meanwhile, in the church, Matt kneels and prays when, suddenly, Bonnie’s senior picture falls to the floor in front of him, one of his candles falling on top of it, some of the wax falling onto the picture. Matt just kneels there, staring at the picture, remembering that night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Bonnie would be back! And she's out to get that crown! Just wait till you see what all she gets into now that she's running (invisible) around the school!


	3. The Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mystic Falls High School's 1994 prom, Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are the power couple. Then he discovers Bonnie'd been cheating on him, so he decides to pull a prank on her that goes horribly wrong and results in her death. Thirty years later, Kai's the principal of the school and Bonnie's decided to come back to make Kai's life hell by getting to his son, Landon and Landon's girlfriend, Hope.
> 
> This story is based on the 80's horror prom movie Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II.

The next morning, Hope and Landon get to school, seeing an ambulance in the parking lot. Landon stops his motorcycle and takes his helmet off, as does Hope. Lizzie walks up to them in tears. Hope wraps her arms around her.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Through tears, Lizzie looks at them. “It’s Josie! She killed herself!”

Hope stood there in shock, looking toward the ambulance.

*****************************

At Josie’s funeral, Hope and Landon stand in the cemetery with a few other classmates. Hope just stares at the casket as Matt speaks.

“We can take comfort that she is with the Lord, resting in a better place. And let the violence of her passing remind us of the dangers of the violence we see so much of everyday in our streets, on our TV’s and in the movies.”

Hope walks up and puts a flower on top of the casket, closing her eyes, thinking about the secret Josie had told her the last time she saw her, knowing that had to be the reason for this. Landon tries to comfort her as he looks at the casket.

After everyone leaves, Hope looks up at Landon. “You go ahead. I’ll call you later.”

He nods and leaves as Hope watches him, waiting for him to be gone, then she walks through the cemetery, feeling herself being drawn to a particular headstone. Walking up to it, she looks at it, seeing a beautiful floral design on it surrounding a carving of an angel, then reading the stone.

_BONNIE BENNETT_  
_1976 - 1994_  
_MAY HER SOUL REST IN PEACE_

She looks at the headstone, wondering why she was so interested in her story, but unable to help but be curious about her.

*****************************

Walking up to the trophy case at school, she sees the crown laying inside, seeing Lizzie come up to her, looking at the crown herself, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

“Cute!”

Hope lets out a sigh and a small hum, Lizzie looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. It feels weird they decided to have the prom anyway. It doesn’t seem right without Josie around.”

Lizzie looks down and nods. Before she could say anything, Penelope walks up with a couple classmates. They were carrying around flyers for her to be voted as prom queen.

“Put it on the trophy case where everyone can see it.” She turns and hands out keychains, smiling. “Hi! It’s the thought that counts!” She passes out more as Lizzie looks at her.

“I didn’t know we could advertise!”

Penelope laughs. “Don’t bother!” She then turns and looks at the trophy case. “Oh, that’s fine, guys! Just fine!”

Suddenly Milton Greasley, who goes by MG, comes up and puts his arm around Penelope. “Looks pretty well-hung to me!”

Penelope looks back at him, raising a brow. “Don’t touch the queen!”

Lizzie gives her a look. “He’d be the first who didn’t!”

Penelope glares at her, then looks at Hope. “The, uh, competition seems to be dwindling. You two should take the hint from Josie.”

Hope looks back at Lizzie, seeing her look like someone had just stabbed her in the heart before turning back to Penelope. “You shut your fucking mouth, bitch!”

Lizzie looks at Hope in shock as Penelope looks bested before going back to passing out keychains.

Hope then looks up and sees Kai standing several feet away, having heard the whole thing, but doesn’t say or do anything, just walks to his office. Hope watches him and mumbles to herself. “Kai.” Suddenly wondering why she thought that, let alone said it.

*****************************

In the cafeteria, Lizzie sits at a table with Roman, talking to him.

“No, I’m not desperate.”

Roman looks at her. “Still no date?”

Glaring at him, she answers, “Well, I don’t see a line for your company!”

He shrugs and sighs. “Well, I’m planning to go alone. I’m gonna drink too much beer and throw up in the can. It’s my duty. I’m a teenager.”

Hope then walks in and goes down the line, getting some of what was offered, then feels someone tap her on the shoulder and, when she turns around, it looked as though the whole room changed from what she’d seen everyday, almost like a flashback. She turns back around and sees a lunch lady smile at her with a dirty shirt and flowers pinned on it. She watches as she picks up a filthy bowl, cockroaches all over the counter, seeing the lunch lady serve a bowl of what was supposed to be chicken noodle soup. Hope keeps staring at it and sees a head come to the surface, letting out a scream and dropping her tray, running out into the hallway, holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath, seeing things back to normal.

She walks over to the water fountain, leaning down, taking a drink, then seeing it turn red, backing away and wipe her mouth, suddenly feeling like she was being stared at, looking up and seeing a boy in 90’s clothes looking at her.

“I love you, Bonnie.”

Looking confused, Hope shakes her head when the boy comes over to her, picking her up and putting her up against the lockers, kissing her neck. She lets out a scream, trying to push him off of her, managing to get away from him and running down the hall, opening the door of the library, running in, right into Penelope, who looks at her surprised as she walks out, chuckling as she sees the look on Hope’s face. She just stands there, ignoring Penelope, wondering what was going on.

*****************************

That night, at dinner, Hayley brings in some salad and sitting it on the table. Hope sits there, still confused over what happened at school, snapping out of it when she heard Hayley speak.

“This came for you this morning. Your forms from Whitmore University.”

Hope takes it, looking at it and going to open it, seeing it already opened. “Well, thanks for opening it for me.”

Hayley looks at her with raised brows. “Excuse me?”

Looking up at her, knowing she was wrong for mouthing off. “Sorry.” She puts down the envelope and looks back up. “I’m not going. I’m gonna stay home for a year, maybe work.”

Hayley and Klaus look at her in shock. Hayley shakes her head. “What are you talking about?”

Klaus leans into the table. “Hope, is there a problem?”

Shaking her head. “No. Landon’s gonna work for a year before he goes back to school.”

Sighing, Hayley looks at her. “Landon is not the reason you’re going to college.”

Looking over at her. “Mom, I’m a senior this year! I think I can make my own decisions!”

“Not so long as you live under this roof!”

“Then maybe I should move out right now!”

Klaus cuts in before things got worse. “Maybe we should all think about this first, then talk after dinner.”

Hayley and Hope look at each other, both of them still heated, but calming down as they start eating, Hope seeing the look on Hayley’s face as she ate, suddenly getting up and walking upstairs, not even touching her food.

*****************************

Sitting at her vanity in her room, painting her nails, then putting on some red lipstick and pinning her hair back, raising her head and looking at herself in the mirror, smirking, winking and blowing a kiss to herself in the mirror before seeing that it wasn’t her own face she saw. Her eyes widen as she takes her hair down and wipes off the lipstick, trying to catch her breath as she looks back in the mirror, seeing her own face.

*****************************

Lizzie walks to school with Roman as he looks over at her.

“So, did you, uh, get a date for the prom?”

Lizzie shakes her head as she looks at him.

“I didn’t either. But I’m still gonna go cause I gotta be there for the computer vote.”

They keep walking as he tries something. “I had this idea. What if we met at the prom, you and I, and since you’re gonna be there and I’ve gotta be there anyway…”

Lizzie lets out a laugh as she looks at him. “You and I? At the prom? Together? No! No way!” She keeps walking, then shrugging. “I guess we could be at the same place at the same time and no one’s gonna think anything.”

Nodding he says, “Yeah!”

“But they might think it’s a date if they saw us kiss or whatever.”

He chuckles. “That’d never happen.”

She hums and shakes her head. “We better forget it. We might get tempted in the heat of the moment and sometimes that happens.”

Shrugging, he says, “Well, what if we were to kiss now and it’d be so terrible we wouldn’t be tempted later?”

Shaking her head as she looks at him.

He shrugs and sighs. “Hey, if it’s a problem, let’s just deal with it that night. Under the hot lights with everyone watching.”

Lizzie pulls him in and kisses him, Roman putting his hands on her waist and kisses her back, both of them breaking the kiss and Lizzie looking up at him, letting out a chuckle.

He looks down at her. “Is there anything else you wanna get out of the way?”

She shakes her head as they keep walking to school.

*****************************

At school, during gym class, they play volleyball. The teacher blows the whistle to start a new game. Penelope takes the ball and stands in the back. Lizzie looks back at her. “It’s Hope’s serve!”

Hope goes over to get the ball from Penelope as she walks away to get a drink from her water bottle, Lizzie glaring at her.

“The ball, Penelope?”

Penelope gives her a look, holding up the ball, then throws the ball right at Hope’s head, knocking her out.

Hope sits up and looks around, seeing girls all lined up in reddish gym clothes, looking at her as she stands up, suddenly hearing them all calling her Bonnie. She turns to look at them as the walk toward her while she walks backward, suddenly feeling herself caught up in a huge spiderweb, spinning around.

Suddenly, she feels hands on her, pushing them away, yelling. “I’m not Bonnie! I am not Bonnie!”

She then looked around, seeing her classmates looking at her.

Kai was standing outside the gym, making sure Hope was alright, hearing her screaming, he turns around and walks off, going down to the prop room, seeing the trunk open, running over and closing it, almost feeling panicked, thinking about that night again.

*****************************

Landon walks Hope up to her door, trying to comfort her.

“Don’t worry about it. When guys see things, they get locked in a nuthouse. When girls see things, they get put on TV.”

Hayley rushes out with Klaus. “Are you alright?”

Hope walks up to Hayley, hugging her. “I’m fine, mom.”

Hayley hugs her back. “What happened? The secretary told us you fainted! You were hurt!”

Landon looks at Hayley, waving his hand. “Oh, Hope thinks something just…”

Hayley cuts him off by glaring at him. Hope looks back at Hayley, shrugging. “We were playing volleyball in the gym and I fainted. I probably have the flu or something.”

Klaus looks at her, then Hayley. “Well, maybe we should take her to see Dr. Salvatore.”

Hayley shakes her head. “She’s not sick. She just needs to rest. Take it easy for a night.” She puts her arm around Hope and takes her inside.

Klaus looks at Landon and smiles. “Will you stay for dinner, Landon?”

Hayley looks back at the two of them. “Hope doesn’t need guests tonight.”

Klaus looks at Landon sympathetically and shakes his hand before Landon leaves.

*****************************

After dinner, Hope decides to go to confession, wondering if that’d make her feel better. She walks into the church and sitting inside the confessional.

Matt sits on the other side and says, “In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

Hope sits there and takes a deep breath. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I’ve had sinful thoughts about my boyfriend. And I’ve been angry with my mother and disobeyed her wishes. And…”

Matt sits there, listening, then turns his head slightly. “There’s something else?”

She sighs. “I’ve been seeing things. Hallucinations about Josie. And Bonnie Bennett. That girl that died at our school.”

Matt tenses up, trying to comfort her. “Your friend’s death hurt us all. But you must always keep self-control. Pray, fervently, my child to preserve the memory of her. For your penance, pray a decadent of the rosary and I will make an act of contrition and give you absolution.”

*****************************

At his house, Kai lights a fire in his fireplace, taking his class picture and throwing it inside, rubbing his head, his eyes closed.

Landon walks in, sees his dad looking upset. “Hey, dad, dinner’s ready.”

Kai looks up, nodding as he stands, putting his hands on Landon’s shoulders, gently squeezing as he goes into the kitchen.

*****************************

In her room, Hope changes into a night shirt that goes halfway down her thighs, then gets out her sketchbook and sitting in the middle of her bed, starting on a picture, suddenly dropping her pencil. She puts the pad down as she searches for the pencil. She picks it up and sits back up in her bed, looking back down at the pad, seeing a drawing of a girl she’d never seen before on the page.

She lays back on the bed, looking over the picture, noticing the antique rocking horse in front of her window start rocking on its own, narrowing her eyes.

“Go away!”

She notices the head of the horse turn slightly, slamming down her sketchpad, sitting up. “This is my room!”

Suddenly, she feels something knock her back, the sheets cover her up, feeling like someone was tightening them around her figure, then feeling hands feeling around on her.

_“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, Bonnie!”_

She then feels the hands go away and the sheet loosen up, pulling them down and getting up, running to her door, trying to open it and unable to, looking over at the horse. She looks up toward the mirror, seeing the glass look like it was liquified. Confused, she walks over to it, seeing what looks like hands coming out of it, Hope’s eyes widening. She turns around to see if it was happening behind her, not seeing anything out of ordinary, turning back, seeing the arms coming out, hearing her horse laughing with a demonic voice, looking over at it.

_“Leave me alone!”_

The horse sticks its tongue out and rocks back and forth. Hope then walks over and gets her tablet and throws it at the horse to make it stop, seeing it fall and break after hitting the horse as she stands on the other side of the room, the horse and mirror going back to normal as Klaus and Hayley come in. Klaus looking at Hope.

“What’s going on in here?”

Hope looks at them and quickly comes up with something.

“I dropped my tablet. It broke.”

She tries to look apologetic as she shrugs her shoulders, getting a short lecture about being careful with her things before her parents go back to bed. After she knew they were asleep, she gets dressed and sneaks out of the house, going to the cemetery, walking to Bonnie’s headstone, looking at it, wondering what Bonnie wanted with her.

As she stands there, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she sees Matt standing there.

“Father Donovan?”

He puts his hand down, looking at her. “What are you doing out here?”

Hope just looks at Bonnie’s headstone. Matt can’t bring himself to do it. He just keeps looking at her.

“It’s cold. You better come with me.”

She ignores him and says, “There’s something happening at my school. Something about Bonnie Bennett.” She thinks for a moment. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

Matt looks at the headstone, then back to Bonnie. “You’re tired. It’s late and the mind plays strange tricks.”

She sighs. “It’s not my mind, God damn you! It’s Bonnie Bennett!”

She suddenly realizes who she was talking to and covers her mouth. “I’m sorry. Forgive me!” She then takes off running home, going to bed, trying to get some sleep.

Matt stands there, looking at the headstone before going back to the church, setting up candles, a book in front of him, reading a passage in Latin from the book, then holding up a crucifix.

“Demon, depart! Be gone! Depart this mortal coil!”

He raises the crucifix up and starts chanting.

“The body of Christ compels you!”

He raises the crucifix to the left, making the sign of the cross with it.

“The body of Christ compels you!”

He then raises the crucifix to the right, again making the sign of the cross.

“The body of Christ compels you!”

He holds the crucifix out in front of him, making the sign of the cross.

“The body of Christ compels you!”

Holding the crucifix up in the air and yelling.

“The body of Christ compels you! The body of Christ compels you! The body of Christ compels you!”

After he finishes, he takes his Bible and goes back to the cemetery, to Bonnie’s headstone, kneeling down and starting to pray when he sees it start to shake in his hands, unable to keep from dropping it, seeing it land at Bonnie’s headstone before catching fire. He stands up in shock, only able to watch the Bible burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like Hope's losing her mind, doesn't it? Just wait till the next chapter! Bonnie's got big things in store for her!


	4. Chapter 4: The Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mystic Falls High School's 1994 prom, Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are the power couple. Then he discovers Bonnie'd been cheating on him, so he decides to pull a prank on her that goes horribly wrong and results in her death. Thirty years later, Kai's the principal of the school and Bonnie's decided to come back to make Kai's life hell by getting to his son, Landon and Landon's girlfriend, Hope.
> 
> This story is based on the 80's horror prom movie Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II.

Matt walks over to Kai’s house with a book he found the night before, coming up on Landon, who was working on his bike.

Seeing a shadow come up behind him, Landon thought it was his dad. “Hey, dad, pass me the wrench. There’s something wrong with this God damn shock.”

Matt picks up the wrench and holds it out for Landon, who looks up embarrassed and looks apologetic. “Sorry, Father.”

Matt nods and walks past him, walking up to the door, knocking on it. Kai comes and answers the door, Matt not giving him a chance to invite him in, walking through the door.

Kai looks at Landon before closing the door, walking into the study with Matt, looking at him as he walks over to his liquor cabinet.

“Scotch?”

“Please!” He looks up at Kai. “I’d appreciate a double.”

Kai looks at him surprised. “Aren’t you on duty?”

Matt gives him a look. “I’m not a cop!”

“What are you, Matt?”

“Scared. We’re in trouble, you and I.”

Kai gives him a look, tilting his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t jerk me around, Kai. I’m as guilty as you are.”

Kai looks down and realizes what he was talking about, thinking about Bonnie.

Matt takes a drink, looking down. “She was beautiful, wasn’t she?” He shakes his head as he thinks about her. “If she’d jilted me, maybe I would’ve…”

Kai leaned in and put his hand on Matt’s leg. “Matt, it was another life. We’re different people now. So why don’t we forget about it, okay?”

Matt looks up at him. “I wish it were that simple, believe me. Bonnie Bennett has come back.”

Kai rolls his eyes and gets up, not wanting to hear this. Matt opens the book he brought, looking up at Kai.

“Please, listen to this. ‘If a person dies violently, unfulfilled in a life mission, the soul wanders purgatory for eternity, waiting for the opportunity to return.’ For revenge. Somehow her spirit has come back from the grave and she will come after you and me.”

Kai stands there looking at him. “Jesus Christ, Matt! You’ve been celibate too long!”

Matt sits there, shaking his head. “She can’t touch me! I’m a priest! But she will enter your body and possess you, her murderer! You must take communion to protect yourself!”

He gets up and puts a hand on Kai’s shoulder. Kai pulls away, looking at him.

“Don’t touch me!”

Matt looks at him with wide eyes. “For God’s sake, Kai, she’s gonna kill you!” Matt takes out a small crucifix, handing it to him. “This! This is the only thing that can protect you!”

Kai sighs. “I don’t need protection from something that happened thirty years ago! Now I’ve heard enough of this crap! Get out of my house!”

Matt looks at him and walks out, both of them arguing all the way to the door. Landon stands up as he hears them yelling at each other.

Matt walks out the door, looking at Kai. “You can’t shut the door on the past!”

Kai raises his brows. “Watch me!” He emphasizes his point by slamming the door. Matt walks off, not even looking at Landon as he goes.

*****************************

Landon gets to Hope’s house, seeing her come out and up to the bike.

“What? No straight jacket?”

He then sees how bad she looked. “Shit, you look awful!”

She glares at him. “Thanks! I’m tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

She puts her helmet on and climbs onto the motorcycle, Landon driving to the Grill, going inside for their morning coffee. Hope sitting there, grabbing the sugar and putting some in her coffee, worrying Landon.

“So, you gonna tell me?”

Stirring her drink, she asks, “What?”

“What’s wrong?”

She puts the spoon down, shrugging. “You wouldn’t understand.”

He looks up at her. “Why don’t you try me, huh?”

She gets snippy as she says, “Look, I don’t understand it myself, okay?” She sees the look on his face and sighs. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s real and what isn’t anymore. It’s like I’m not in control of myself. I’m afraid I may hurt somebody.” She looks at him, a feeling coming over her. “Oh God! I might hurt you.”

Suddenly the waiter comes up and she jumps, her cup falling to the floor and breaking, Hope laying her head in her arm on the table. Landon tries to comfort her, but she pushes his hand away as she cries.

*****************************

Penelope knocks on the door to the computer room, seeing Roman open the door, looking at her.

“I wanna talk to you.”

He pushes her away. “Hey!”

“Alone!”

“We are alone!”

“Let me in, Roman!”

“I’ll have to frisk you for weapons.”

She glares at him with raised brows. Roman moves and lets her in, sighing. “Okay, you’re not here on a social call. We don’t go to the same parties.”

Penelope turns and looks at him. “I want you to fix the computer voting.”

Roman looks at her, trying not to laugh. “Get serious!”

She lets out a laugh. “Well, I’m gonna win anyway! But I will pay you $100 to make sure.”

Roman sees the $100 bill she was holding up to him. “You come down here, slumming to talk to me. You think you can get me to do whatever you want.” Seeing her walk over to him, running the money under his nose for him to smell. “You’re right, of course, but very insulting! No!”

She lets out a sigh. “Come on, Roman!” She looks through her money. “Look, if that’s not enough, name your price!” She shows him all the money she has.

Roman looks at her, walking over to his computer, typing in what he wants her to give him. She reads it and shakes her head. “Bastard!”

“Life’s a joke, then you croak!”

She then takes a dart she sees and throws it, hitting a picture of Albert Einstein right in the nose before leaving, slamming the door.

Roman walks over to the poster, taking the dart out. “Sorry about that, big guy!”

Penelope then goes to class, with more flyers, sitting them on everyone’s desks. “So, she was acting really weird. Like she was spaced out, so then she screamed and fainted right in the middle of the gym!” She lets out a laugh. “Little Miss Perfect is losing it!” Looking over at Lizzie and smirking. “Another prom queen hopeful bites the big one.”

Hope walks in and sits at her desk, giving Penelope back the flyer as the teacher starts his lecture.

Lizzie pulls out a book and puts it on Hope’s desk, smiling. “Here. Found it in my dad’s underwear drawer behind Miss September.”

Hope opens the book as Lizzie keeps talking. “What are you looking for, anyway?”

She finally finds the picture she was looking for, looking down at Bonnie and whispering, “What do you want?”

Penelope, who was watching the whole thing, raises a brow. “Aww, poor Hope!”

Hope looks up to glare at Penelope, but sees Bonnie sitting there, smirking at her and asking her, “Cracking up?”

Hope slaps who she thought was Bonnie across the face, then sees Penelope sitting there holding her cheek, the teacher looking right at her, calling her by name, giving her detention.

*****************************

After school, Hope goes back to her history classroom, writing out a report for the teacher, who was now erasing the board.

Outside, Landon, Roman and Lizzie were all talking about what happened. Everyone could hear Hope arguing with him.

“She slugged Penelope?”

Lizzie shrugs and looks at him. “She’s stuck in detention till five. She said you should just go home.”

Landon looks up at her. “Well, what were they fighting about?”

Lizzie shakes her head and shrugging. “I don’t know. Hope’s been acting weird all day. Is she sick or something?”

Roman comes up, joking around. “Maybe she’s possessed! Your mother sews socks in hell, Father Karras! You know, there could be a lot of advantages in a girl who’s head spins around.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Landon gets up and looks at him, shaking his head as well.

Inside, Hope sits at her desk as her teacher tells her to just leave the report on his desk before walking out. She then throws the binder onto the floor, closing her eyes and sighing. She then hears something, looking up and sees someone writing on the board, but on the other side of it. She gets up and walks up to the board, reading the writing that said:

_HELP ME_

She reached up to touch it and, when she did, the lights dimmed and, suddenly, arms came out and grabbed her. She screamed and cried, realizing it was Bonnie, trying fighting her off, but to no avail. Bonnie got her this time.

She then found herself in the prop room, right inside the reopened trunk, completely naked. She looked herself over and smiled.

*****************************

Matt kneeled at the altar of the church, hearing the door open and close, getting up and going to the confessional, opening the sliding door.

“In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

Hope sat there and responded. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I’ve done terrible things. I’ve hurt my friends. I’ve given into sexual desires with my boyfriend. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“We all stray from the path of the Lord sometimes, child. But, with penance, you will find your way again.”

“Will you help me, Father?”

“Of course, child.”

“Will you pray for me?”

“Yes.”

Hope then looks up at him and smirks. “Will you fuck me?”

Matt looks over in shock.

“Come on, Matt! It’s a big, free country!” She lets out a laugh like Bonnie used to, then looks at him. “Right, Matt?”

He closes his eyes, shaking his head. “Dear God!”

Hope punches her hand through the screen and grabs Matt by the throat for a moment before letting him go, getting up and kicking in the wall separating them as Matt grabs the crucifix and prays.

“Be gone! Depart this mortal coil! Demon be gone!”

Hope comes over, looking at him. “Be gone? Come on! There’s no God, Matt! And there’s no Heaven! And do you know what pissed me off the most?” She reaches over and grabs the crucifix out of his hand, holding it up, looking at him. “No fucking wings!”

She then plunges the crucifix into his throat as he lets out a scream.

*****************************

The next day at school, Landon walks down the hall when Lizzie comes up to him.

“Have you seen Hope today?”

Shaking his head, Landon answers her. “No, I went to pick her up this morning, but I guess she decided to come by herself.”

Lizzie interrupts him. “Landon, there is something weird with her! You’ve gotta see the way she’s dressed!”

*****************************

Hope walks down the hall with her books, wearing a long-sleeved purple laced top, a black tank top underneath it and bib overall shorts, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. As she goes down the hall, she sees Kai standing there, looking up at him for a moment before walking off.

Kai sees her when she comes up, then watches her leave, wondering what made her dress like that.

She gets to her locker, putting a couple things inside and getting a book out, closing the locker.

Lizzie comes up to her, trying not to laugh. “Wow! Fashion crime! What’d you do, raid your mom’s closet?”

She glares at Lizzie, raising her brows. “They’re my clothes! If you don’t like it, stuff it!”

Landon comes up to her, putting an arm around her, smiling. “Hey, where were you this morning?”

Hope looks up at him, smiling, then looking at Lizzie. “See you later, alligator.”

Lizzie sees them walk off, trying to catch up to them. “Hey guys, wait up!”

Hope looks at her. “Landon’s with me! Scram!”

They walk off as Landon looks back at Lizzie for a moment before turning back around. They head to the gym to help set up for the prom. Hope goes over to supervise some classmates trying to hang a curtain.

“Get the other side! Pull it together, moron!”

From across the gym, Landon, Roman and Lizzie watch her and talk.

Lizzie looks at him. “Landon, what is wrong with her?”

He shrugs as he looks over to Hope. “I don’t know. She says it’s her new look.”

Roman raises his brows. “She looks like she’s in a fashion coma.”

Lizzie adds, “And she talks like we’re in Saved By the Bell or something!”

Landon laughs. “Hey, give her a break, guys! I mean, she’s only trying to be an individual.”

Roman shrugs. “I’m telling you guys! She’s possessed!” He turns to look at Hope. “Linda Blairsville!”

Hope nods as she sees them getting it right. “Okay, get the center. Yeah, good!”

*****************************

Sitting in science class, the teacher giving a lecture, walking over to Hope, asking how she was doing with the class experiment.

“This isn’t working, Mr. Craven.”

He looks at her, telling her she needed a little more heat, his hand moving down her back to her ass as he goes, Hope watching from over her shoulder. After he walks away, she glares at him, not even hearing Lizzie calling her name. When Mr. Craven goes over to show the class how the experiment should end, Hope let out a sigh and the experiment burned Mr. Craven.

Lizzie looked right at Hope as she did it.

Hope showed no remorse or humor in what just happened.

*****************************

Standing in the locker room after gym class, Hope brushes through her hair wearing only a towel. Lizzie stands at her locker, getting ready to get into the shower, waiting for everyone to clear out, then looking over at Hope as she turns on some music, she reaches over and turns it off.

“I watched you in class today. You did something to Craven, didn’t you?”

Hope looks over to Lizzie through the mirror. “Of course not.” She turned around, looking at her. It was an accident.” She turns the music back on and going back to the mirror.

Lizzie turns the music back off. “Look Hope, you need help. I’m gonna find Landon and tell him. Maybe he can get it through to you. God, Hope, can’t you see what’s happening to you?”

She looks at Lizzie, smirking. “Everything’s cool!” She turns and starting the music again only for Lizzie to knock the CD player onto the floor.

“It’s not so cool anymore!”

Lizzie walks off to the shower, not seeing the look Hope was giving her. Walking toward the showers, Hope takes off her towel and throws it down, walking into the shower behind Lizzie, seeing her turn around.

“I’m sorry, Hope.”

Shrugging and shaking her head. “It’s okay.”

She leans in and kisses her on the tip of her nose, then the forehead, cheek and down to her neck before Lizzie started getting uncomfortable.

“Hope? What are you doing? Hope?”

She pushed away from her and runs back to the lockers.

Hope watches her run off, stepping out of the shower, walking around to look for her.

Lizzie grabs a towel and wraps it around her. “You just stay away from me, Hope!” She runs to find a way out. “Somebody help me! Please!”

Hearing her voice, Hope gets an idea where she is, looking for her more.

Lizzie looks around for a place to hide, deciding to get into the locker, closing it just enough that she’d be able to get back out.

Hope turns the corner, facing the row of lockers Lizzie’s hiding in. She walks down the row, dragging her hand down the row, humming a song, then stopping and stepping away from the lockers and looking at the one Lizzie was hiding in, singing softly as she stares at the locker, watching as the lockers on either side of it crushing into it, killing Lizzie. She then gets dressed and walks out of the locker room, hanging up a sign that says Out of Order.

She goes back toward the gym with Landon to work more on decorations.

Landon smiles and looks at her. “It’s gonna be a hot prom! Best one!” The both of them looking at the decorations. “I don’t know if I’m ready for the real world yet.”

Smirking, Hope looks at him. “How about a little fantasy?” She takes him into the art room, both of them sitting in a chair, Hope in his lap. She kisses him deeply, moving down to her neck, her hand going down his chest, then lower, grabbing him tightly, hearing him letting out a groan.

“What’s the matter, Kirby, don’t you know how to use this thing?”

She grabs him again, raising her brows. “Are you switching teams on me, Landon?”

Looking up at her, he asks, “What’s wrong with you?”

She sits up and looks down at him. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

He pushes her off of him, looking down at her. “Hope?”

She looks up at him. “Wrong!” She then grabs him by the throat and slams his head into a wall twice, knocking him out. Then she walks out of the room.

Meanwhile, Kai’s in his office asleep, having a nightmare about Bonnie taking Landon away from him. He wakes up and feels for the ring he gave Bonnie, having kept it since she died, but not feeling it. He looks down at his hand to see it gone.

Hope watches him and smirks. “Looking for something, Kai?”

He looks up and sees Hope standing there, slipping the ring on her finger. She then runs her hand over her face, smiling.

“Good body. Not as good as mine was, though. Remember?”

Kai looks at her confused. “Hope?”

She looks at him, her brows raised. “You knew I was coming, didn’t you? Didn’t you, Kai?” She walks over to his desk, climbing on top of it till she was standing on it. “I remember prom night. I was ready for the world!” She looks down at him. “I could’ve been anything.” She then sits on his desk and scoots onto his lap, straddling him. “But you wouldn’t let me wear my crown, Kai!” She leans in and kisses his neck.

He realizes what happened and pushes her back. “Bonnie?”

She gets up and looks at him. “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” She laughs and looks at him. “Landon is so cool! What did he wanna be?”

Kai looks at her, shaking his head as she smiles at him.

“See you later, alligator.”

“No! _NO!_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Bonnie's having fun now, just wait till Prom Night! Things are about to go insane!


	5. Bonnie’s Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mystic Falls High School's 1994 prom, Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are the power couple. Then he discovers Bonnie'd been cheating on him, so he decides to pull a prank on her that goes horribly wrong and results in her death. Thirty years later, Kai's the principal of the school and Bonnie's decided to come back to make Kai's life hell by getting to his son, Landon and Landon's girlfriend, Hope.
> 
> This story is based on the 80's horror prom movie Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II.

Hope sits on her rocking horse, wearing her prom dress, thinking to herself until Klaus walks in, smiling.

“You look beautiful! You know, your mother and I thought we were the best-looking couple at our prom! I had my first job. Spent my first paycheck buying your mother a corsage and a ring. And I had to wear my father’s tux.” He laughs at his memory. “You’ll remember tonight forever!”

Hope smiles and walks over to him. “I hope so! Hold me, daddy!” She wraps her arms around him, then pulling him down for a kiss just as Hayley walks in.

“What are you doing? Oh, my God, Hope! What have you done?”

Hope breaks the kiss, walking out of her room, past Hayley and going downstairs, followed by Hayley.

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady?”

She sighs and looks at Hayley. “Just showing gratitude to dad for his compliments.”

Hayley looks at her disgusted. “Okay, you are so not going to prom now! Not after that!”

Hope looks at her, raising a brow, hearing Hayley scream and collapse, walking around her and leaving, walking to the school.

*****************************

Kai sits in Landon’s room, waiting for him to come around, seeing him wake up, jumping back. “Woah, son!”

“I gotta find Hope, dad!”

He looks at his son confused. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. She went crazy and attacked me! I gotta find her!”

Pushing him back down, Kai shakes his head. “No, son, you just lie back. I’ll take care of it. I started this.”

Looking up at him, Landon shakes his head. “What are you talking about, dad? You know something about this, don’t you?”

Nodding as Kai looks down at him. “Please, now you just…”

Interrupting him, Landon gets up. “No, now you gotta stop controlling my life! I gotta find her!”

Kai watches him get up. “Alright then, you just be careful.”

“Okay, where are my shoes?”

Kai looks around, seeing them next to his feet, hating having to do this, but wanting to keep Landon out of this, picking up one of his shoes as Landon sits on the edge of his bed. “Right here.” He then hits Landon over the head with the shoe, knocking him back out. “I’m so sorry, son!”

With that, Kai left the house and drove off. The first place he goes is the cemetery, taking the shovel out of the trunk, going to Bonnie’s grave and digging.

“She’s dead! I watched her burn! I went to the funeral!”

He keeps digging until he gets to the casket, taking a deep breath and opening the lid, seeing Matt laying there with the crucifix in his mouth, covering his mouth. Pulling him up, yelling in his face.

“You stupid bastard! Stupid!”

He pulls Matt to him, hugging him, knowing who did this, sighing.

*****************************

The prom is in full swing and Hope’s having a blast dancing by herself when she hears Roman come up, calling her name, posing when he holds up his camera.

“Nice one! Thanks! Hey, by the way, have you seen Lizzie?”

Hope just shakes her head and turns away from him, continuing to dance.

*****************************

Landon wakes up and runs downstairs to call Hope, getting her voicemail and hanging up, rushing out and going to the school.

*****************************

Penelope dances with MG, who was practically all over her.

“You know, you have a drinking problem.”

He looks down at her, raising his brows. “I drink. I get drunk. So what’s the problem?”

He leans in to kiss her, his hand going to her hair before she pushes him away.

“Hey, I spent a fortune on my hair today! You mess it up, I’ll kill you!”

She then walks away from him, aggravated.

Kai heads to the school, changing into clean clothes, then takes his gun out of his desk drawer, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it on Hope, then seeing the crown, taking it out as well. He then headed out of his office.

*****************************

Roman takes the corsage he got for Lizzie and throws it away, walking over to the mini-fridge, taking out a beer.

“Young love. Then you croak.”

He takes a drink as he goes over to the computer, waiting to see what the results of the voting were.

Penelope walks to the door and looks in, seeing his face. “Who won?”

He looks up at her. “I’m not supposed to tell. But it wasn’t you.”

She looks stunned, sighing as she walks in. Roman leans back in his chair, looking up at her. “You knew my price.”

She closes the door and walks over to him, getting down on her knees. He watches her and raises a brow. “This is so sudden!”

She looks up at him, sighing as she undoes his pants. “Put your hands on the keyboard and start entering.”

He turns to the keyboard, moaning as he feels her mouth on him, changing the voting.

*****************************

Kai walks down the hall toward the gym, gun in hand. He hears a couple students coming and puts the gun in his pocket.

*****************************

Penelope comes back to MG, looking at him. “I don’t really wanna dance.”

He leans in and kisses her, smiling down at her. “Hey, you got anymore of those mints? Your breath smells great!”

Penelope stands there almost gagging.

*****************************

Roman looks at Hope’s name on the voting and sighs. “Sorry, Hope.”

In the gym, Hope gets a feeling and walks over to the electrical wires connected to the computer that the voting was coming from, jiggling them around, not knowing that Roman was working on the computer at that moment.

As he sits there, he alters the voting and then a screen comes up that says “Wrong!” Then another the says, “Dead wrong!”

He then feels electricity running through his body, wanting to take his hands off the keyboard but unable to, sitting there being electrocuted until it kills him.

One of Hope’s other classmates, Jed, stands up on the stage, getting everyone’s attention.

“Quiet, please! Ladies and gentleman, we’re gonna pick the prom queen now! Absolute silence, please!” He turns and looks at the girl behind him. “Ashley, push the magic button please!” He turns back to the crowd. “And the winner is…” He turns once more, reading the name, then back to the crowd. “…Hope Mikaelson!”

Hope walks toward the stage, smiling and waving to everyone, stepping up onto the stage.

*****************************

Landon runs into the school, heading for the gym, hoping to get there before it was too late.

*****************************

Kai walks to the backstage area, climbing the same scaffold he climbed thirty years ago, going to the same spot, looking down on Hope.

*****************************

Hope stands there as she’s given the flowers, waving to everyone. Someone calls out to Penelope.

“Hey, Penelope, how’d you blow it?”

She and MG stand there in shock.

Hope stands on the stage, waiting for the crown when, suddenly, six shots rang out, hitting Hope in the back. She collapses on the stage just as Landon runs in. He walks over to her, crouching down beside her.

She looks up and sees him, smiling. “Landon!” Then she passes out.

Landon looks down at her and then hears someone calling out. “It’s Mr. Parker! He’s got a gun!”

He looks up at his father, shaking his head. “Dad?”

Then Hope starts shaking and making a sound like she’s strangling. Landon gets up when he sees her convulsing and watching as her chest looks like someone was punching their way through it.

Suddenly, a hand comes out and grabs Landon by the throat and throws him back, the rest of the body fighting its way out of Hope until she stands up, revealing herself as Bonnie Bennett, looking around as she starts destroying everything in the prom, killing anyone she could.

Penelope runs for a door but looks up and sees a light fixture collapse and knock her down, the light landing right into her stomach, killing her.

As Bonnie kills students, the burns and blackness on her skin clears up, showing her the way she looked before the fire.

Landon gets up and starts fighting with Bonnie. She fights back, even slamming his head on the stage a couple times before looking up and seeing Kai lose his balance and hang off the scaffold. She gets off of him and waits for Kai to fall when Landon hits her in the back with a board.

She turns and looks at him, annoyed. “You’re really starting to piss me off!”

She then goes after him, chasing him through the school all the way to the prop room.

Standing at the top of the second set of steps in there, he sees Bonnie opening the top door and stand there with her hands on her hips. Then he suddenly sees her not even an inch away from him on the other side of the door.

He runs down the steps , looking around, waiting to see her. She rounds a corner and smiles at him. “Hello, Landon!”

He takes off again and goes to another room, catching his breath when he backs into something, seeing it open and noticing Roman in there, his back to Landon, but his head turns all the way around, seeing Roman bloody as he talks to Landon.

“You’re in deep shit!”

Landon takes off again and closes the door, backing away. Then he hears Hope’s voice.

“Landon? It’s Hope! Landon, let me in! Please let me in!”

Landon opens the door and sees Hope there, pulling her in and looking at her.

“Oh God, Landon! I was so scared, I couldn’t find you anywhere! What happened to me, Landon? It hurts!”

He pulls her into a hug. “Oh God, Hope!”

She hugs him tightly and he holds her tight before he hears a whisper in his ear.

“Sucker!”

He pushes her away and sees it’s Bonnie, realizing they were back in the prop room. Hearing something, he looks over and sees an open trunk.

Bonnie stands there and watches as Landon starts to get sucked into the trunk. “Bye, bye!”

Landon screams and fights to keep from getting stuck in the trunk as Bonnie just stands there.

“See you later, alligator!”

He keeps screaming and fighting as she stands there and laughs. Suddenly, Bonnie hears Kai’s voice.

“Bonnie?”

She turns around and sees the crown in Kai’s hands. He walks over to her and smiles down at her as he places the crown on top of her head.

She lets out a sigh of relief, feeling what she’d been waiting for. She then looks up at him as he leans in for a kiss, returning it as she puts a memory of what could’ve happened at their prom. It was of her wearing her crown and cape, dancing with him.

Suddenly everything goes back to normal and Kai walks outside to his car.

Landon sits there in front of the trunk, wondering what just happened when suddenly he hears Hope’s voice again.

“Landon? Please, it’s me, Hope! Landon?”

He opens the trunk and sees Hope there, wearing the same thing she had on the day she got detention, looking like she was soaking wet, helping her up and looking at her. Unsure if it was her and deciding to test her.

“Um, do you take sugar in your coffee?”

She looks at him confused, shaking her head. “No, that stuff’ll kill you!”

He smiles and hugs her. “Oh God, Hope!”

*****************************

The cops stand around outside, talking to each other about how strange everything was here.

Landon walks Hope, now wrapped in a blanket, to Kai’s car and looks up at him.

Kai looks back at Landon, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Landon looks at him suspiciously. “Dad?”

Kai smiles and nods, patting Landon on the shoulder. “Come on! Get in!”

Landon and Hope get into the backseat of the car when suddenly Kai turns on his car radio, a song from the 90’s coming on. The two of them look at the radio, then to Kai, who turned to look at them.

“Hey, kids! They’re playing our song!”

Both Landon and Hope notice when Kai’s eyes go from blue-gray to green, both of them knowing that Bonnie had green eyes.

Kai turns around, all the windows raising, all the locks locking on their own as he shifts gears and smiling. “Let’s cruise!”

Hope sits back and lets out a scream as Kai drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bonnie finally got to wear her crown and everyone she hasn't already killed is fine! Not so sure about Kai, though!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! I had a blast writing it!
> 
> I'm considering writing a sequel. Let me know if you all wanna know what happens after the prom!


End file.
